Torque windows are well known, and have long been used in motor vehicles as an alternative to window assemblies in which a glazing pane can be opened by sliding in a vertical or horizontal plane. A torque window typically has a rotationally-operated handle, such as a crank arm or dial-type handle for opening and closing a louver pane, that is, a glazing pane which swings open and closed by pivoting about an axis in (or approximately in) the plane of the window. Frequently, the glazing pane is in a vertical plane when closed and swings open at its lower edge by pivoting about an axis at or near its upper horizontal edge. Along with the moveable glazing pane, torque windows optionally include one or more fixed position glazing panes. Additional moving panes also may be provided, operated by the same or separate individual torque handles.
The linkage componentry between the torque handle and the moveable glazing pane often is exposed to view and, particularly in a motor vehicle application, must be both aesthetically acceptable and sufficiently durable to withstand harsh operating environments. The same considerations apply to the mounting componentry for the moveable glazing pane. In general, therefore, improvements are desirable in such componentry to achieve better visual aesthetics, improved reliability, ease of repair, and/or simplicity of assembly.
In accordance with known designs, turning the torque handle is translated into axial rotation of a torque bar. Frequently the torque bar extends horizontally along a bottom horizontal portion of the window frame, between suitable mounting supports at opposite ends. Linkage elements are connected at one or both ends of the torque bar to translate torque bar rotation into pivotal opening or closing movement of the glazing pane. Most typically, the glazing pane opens and closes by pivoting about a horizontal axis at or near its upper peripheral edge, and the linkage means includes components extending vertically at both sides of the window from the torque bar up to the top of the glazing pane. The linkage and mounting componentry at the two opposite ends of the torque bar typically involves numerous components which increase design and assembly complexity and cost. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,175 to Frey et al, which is owned by the assignee of this invention, and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, a vertically-extending link slides over the end of the torque bar and is fixed in position by a suitable pin. The pin is mounted into a drilled hole or the like through the torque bar, axially inward of the link. Additionally, a separate bushing is mounted onto the torque bar between the link and a mounting support fixed to the peripheral frame of the window.
In the Frey et al torque window the linkage assembly includes a vertically-extending link bar on each side of the glazing pane. The upper end of each link bar is pivotally attached to a bracket (48) adhesively bonded to the surface of the glazing pane just below a hinge rail extending along the upper horizontal peripheral edge of the glazing pane. These brackets present a somewhat irregular surface along the perimeter surface of the glazing pane, with resultant complexity in achieving effective sealing when the glazing pane is in its closed position to exclude weather and wind noise. Other known designs require that one or more through-holes be drilled or otherwise formed through the moveable glazing pane for attachment of a linkage assembly member. Forming such through-holes can disadvantageously increase the cost and complexity of the manufacturing and assembly processes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved componentry for torque windows. It is a particular object to provide improved linkage or mounting componentry. Other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, to those who are knowledgeable with respect to this area of technology and product design, in view of the following disclosure and description of the invention.